It's Only Sentimental Value
by AthenaZerep
Summary: It was then when a thought came to her mind. It's pretty unnecessary for a moment like this, but Marceline can't help but ask where the old rock shirt that she gave Princess Bubblegum?


It's been so long since Marceline has ever slept with another person beside her, especially if that person is someone whom she once dated.

But then, she hasn't slept last night, she just lay there, awake. In a broad way, she isn't sleepy, just tired. Tired of what? She even can't answer her own question. All she knew that she just wants to lie down (or technically float since that's how she usually relaxes) and close her eyes. Instead she kept her eyes open until morning came.

Right now, she is bored out of her mind. She is too tired to walk up and go anywhere. And if she _can_ stand (float) up, where would she go? Instead she turned to her left.

Marceline saw Princess Bubblegum, who was sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed. It feels so good being in good terms with her again, but Marceline feels a bit "off." Her relationship with the candy princess isn't really pitch perfect, and most of the time they would argue over little things. In fact, it was from an argument that made them stop caring about one another for a while. But at least, things are peaceful, well for Marceline it's almost peaceful.

Marceline edged closer to Bubblegum, swaying a few strands of gum hair off of her pink face. The vampire has to admit though, the princess looks way younger when she is asleep. And she likes it. She understood that it must have been tough to lead a kingdom on your own and the pressure was making Bubblegum older.

It was then when a thought came to her mind. It's pretty unnecessary for a moment like this, but Marceline can't help but ask where the old rock shirt that she gave Princess Bubblegum? She was just curious. Last time she heard about it was from when they were trying to look for the Door Lord.

"Marceline?"

The vampire looked down and saw the princess, smiling at her, wrinkles folding underneath her eyes. Marceline blushed before pulling away, letting Bubblegum sit up.

"Hey Bonni," Marceline greeted before edging closer again. "Thanks for letting me stay for the night."

Bubblegum stretched her arms and let out a yawn. Opposite to Mareline, she had a good rest last night.

"No problem," Bubblegum said. "Finn and Jake might be finished fixing your homes from the Nightosphere dilemma by now."

Oh yes, that's right. Yesterday, it was just an ordinary day at Marceline's place. Finn, Jake, and visited Marceline to have a jamming section, only for Hunson Abadeer's henchman to come and ruin the fun, informing Marceline that her dad wants to see her. After that, the demons from the Nightosphere won't leave Marceline. Finn and Jake volunteered to help her get rid of them. The plan is fairly simple; Finn and Jake would con the demons away from Marceline while she hides. It's pretty much irresponsible, but Marceline isn't in the mood of seeing her dad.

"You know Marci," Princess Bubblegum said. "You can't always run away from your problems. You have to talk to your dad about your… issues."

"Yeah, yeah," Marceline replied. She doesn't want to talk about her father for now, so instead she switched the topic. "So, PB, just curious and all, but where's that rock shirt that I gave you?"

"Oh that?" Bubblegum was silent for a while.

The princess wasn't sure whether Marceline was purposely dodging her suggestion about going to her dad or if the vampire noticed that she wasn't wearing it, contrary to what she have said about being her "pajamas."

"I gave it to Maja," Princess Bubblegum said.

If only she is practically alive, Marceline's face would have been drained from its colors.

"Maja?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you," Princess Bubblegum said. "I have to sacrifice my shirt just to get Hambon back."

"Oh, Hambon."

"Why? Where is Hambon anyway?"

Marceline's eyes lit up, but not in a positive way. Bubblegum as silent, waiting for a reply that may (or not) come. She sense uncertainty from Marceline, and it was clear that something is wrong.

"I…" Marceline sighed. "I gave it to Simon."

"The Ice King?" Bubblegum asked, shock.

"No, not "Simon Ice King," I mean "Simon Simon," _the_ Simon, before he went wacko. He somehow turned normal and… it's… ugh, hard to explain."

Marceline threw her hands up before falling onto the bed with her knees close to her body. Bubblegum was confused. It wasn't the first time she saw Marceline emotionally stressed, and sometimes she feels irritated seeing her like this. But she pulled those thoughts away.

"What happened?" the princess ask.

"It… happened a week after we got Hambon back. Simon called me, Finn, and Jake to the Ice Kingdom. He told me to bring Hambon. It turns out that she needs Hambon to call Betty-

"-Betty?"

"His girlfriend. He wants to talk to her before he dies. But he didn't. We don't know where Betty is and Simon is Ice King again. And I sacrificed Hambon just for that to happen."

Bubblegum felt her heart sank. If she was Marceline, she would have been heart wreck as well. But for now, she doesn't know what to say.

"I did help Simon, but then I lose Hambon forever," Marceline whispered. She smiled and looked at Marceline with a sad smile. "But hey, guess if you lose something, you gain something back, right?"

Bubblegum smiled with sympathy. "Do you, uh, want a-

"-yeah."

She went over Marceline and embraced her. It was so long since she last hold her like this, maybe about glob-knows-when years ago, but it felt like yesterday. She felt Marceline hugging back, resting her head on the Princess' back.

"Thank you Bonnibel."

"Don't sweat it Marceline."

Just then, there was a knock from outside the Princess' door.

"Princess! Finn and Jake are here!" a banana guard announced.

Bubblegum sighed, irritated. Just when everything was going well, she thought.

"Princess? Princess?" The guard repeated.

"Alright! I'm coming out," Bubblegum shouted back. She let go of Marceline but didn't lose eye contact with her. She expected the vampire to say anything. The vampire simply nodded.

THE END (?)


End file.
